Spongebob Ringpantschapter 1 The Beginning
by Kris. P. Bacon
Summary: What happens when Spongebob and Lord of the Rings mash?...THIS
1. Default Chapter

**Spongebob RingPants**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

Disclaimer:

I do not own Spongebob or Lord of the Rings. I just like them both very very much.

"Ok this is NOT where were supposed to be." Spongebob said looking at an upside-down map of Bikini Bottom. Spongebob, Patrick, Gary the Snail and Squidward had just walked right into Rivendell into the Council of Elrond.

"Excuse me" Lord Elrond said. "Where…or what did you come from?" "Bikini Bottoms" Spongebob replied "Were trying to find the lost treasure of the Flying Dutchman!" "Hey I think I found it" Patrick said, picking up the Ring. "Put that down you foolish Starfish!" Gandalf said knocking Patrick on the head. "Ow. Hey that guys mean" Patrick pointed at Gandalf and stuck out his tongue. Gandalf stuck his tongue back at Patrick.

"Well we certainly are in a predicament." Said Lord Elrond. "You see I cannot simply let you simpletons just leave you have walked in on out meeting and for it you shall have to come with the Fellowship. This is Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, and I have seen that you have already met Gandalf." "Hold on." Squidward said. "I do NOT want to go on some adventure." "But you wanted to find the treasure of the Flying Dutchman didn't you?" Responded Elrond "Bah…alright I'll go. Geeze I didn't think you middle earth people can get so touchy."

Then it's settled. You shall be the Fellow…wait can't use that… 13 companions hmm… just like Bilbo. Well you can be the fellowship of the Ring with 4 extra guys!

"You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring with 4 extra guys" Lord Elrond said. "Right where are we going?" Patrick asked. "Hey! That's my line." Pippin said snarling at Patrick. This was NOT going to be a fun trip. "I'M READY!"(Guess who said that) ((For all you non-Spongebob watchers-it's Spongebob)). "Oh" The Fellowship and Squidward groaned. Everyone looked at Squidward. "What?" "Off we go!" Patrick pointed into oblivion and they all started to march to Mordor. "Meow." Gary said.

The Fellowship of the Ring and the 4 extra guys depart from Rivendell. We see the Fellowship and the four guys have stopped for lunch

Spongebob, Squidward, Gary, and Patrick are in their own circle. Spongebob is making Krabby Patties. "Hey anyone wants some Krabby Patties?" Spongebob yelled. "Hush little sponge." Gandalf said. "Crebain from Duneland!" That familiar o so hot voice of Legolas said. "Hide" Aragorn shouted.

"What are Crebain? And where is Duneland?" Spongebob said. Running around frantically in circles. "Oh look at the pretty birds." Spongebob and Patrick said together. They both bent over (the way Sponges and Starfishes can) "Oh. Hello little birdies." Spongebob said putting a hand out to the birds. "Idiots." Said Aragorn as he pulled the three of them (Gary crawled) under a rock. Just in time. "Idiots." Gandalf said to himself. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." "Hold the phone mister man." Spongebob said. "What, what is a phone?" Gandalf said. "Hey I'm asking the questions here right now. What are all these funky names? What is going on here?"

Will Spongebob's inquisitiveness lead him to an answer or destruction…

you'll just have to wait until I write chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: The Middle Part “Onto the Mou...

**Spongebob RingPants**

**Chapter 2: The Middle Part "Onto the Mountains!"**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Spongebob or Lord of the Rings. I just like them both very very much.

There might have been a disagreement earlier in the story about how Spongebob, Patrick, Gary, and Squidward can all breathe. They all have water helmets on

"What is going on here?" Spongebob asked. "Don't you remember hearing anything Lord Elrond had said?" The o so enchanting voice of Legolas said. "Uh (drool) Patrick said. " Nope, nothing." Squidward moaned. "Why are we here?"

The Fellowship huddled together

"Should we tell the lads?" Gimli asked. "I'm not sure, there not that smart… but who knows they may be of some help in the future." Gandalf spoke wisely. "Maybe they do have some sort of intelligence in them." Boromir said. They all looked over and saw Spongebob and Patrick running around in circles. Gary was 'Meowing' and Squidward was hitting himself on the head with a rock. "Yeah maybe not," The Fellowship all said together.

The Fellowship's huddle ended

"Alright little creatures. We are on a quest to destroy this." Aragorn points to the ring, he tries to pull it off Frodo. Instead he pulls Frodo's shirt off. "Hey!" "Whoops. I mean that (pointing to the ring). Got it?" "Yeah pretty much." The four extra guys said. "Good! Onto the mountains!" Gandalf said.

Pass of Caradhras

snow is falling like crazy, The Fellowship and for extra guys are huddled together and in about 35 seconds a big glob of snow is about to fall on top of them

….. big glob of snow falls on top of them

"Oh my pancreas!" "Oh! My spleen!" and so on and so forth went the Fellowship and for extra guys until they heard Saroman and another familiar voice scream 'SHUT UP IM TRYING TO KILL, or seriously injure, YOU! These were the voices of The Evil Saroman and the even more evil PLANKTON impending music DUN DUN DUN was chanting the evil chant for the mountain to come down. "Oh no! That's Saroman. Oh no that's Plankton!" Spongebob and Gandalf said together. "who is Plankton" said Legolas; he was very surprised because as you know Legolas is always the all knowing one. "Plankton is the evil creature of Bikini Bottom. He really wants a crabby patty…long story… any way he probably wants the ring to try and get one." "Ohhhh" the Fellowship said. Well we can't pass through the mountains…

onto the mines!


End file.
